Skills for Success in Life
by animal-luver8153
Summary: There are 23 skills for success in life and Danny has them. Told from the POV of friends, family, and enemies. 23 prompts with 500 words or less. A challenge I created and am in the process of completing. Rated T for safety. First three chapters: Work Ethic, Compassion, and Courage. Now Up: Patience, Jazz's POV.
1. Work Ethic

Skills for Success in Life

**The Challenge****:** Inspired by a writing prompt found on tumbler where the prompt was to choose one of 23 writing prompts that were called "Skilled for Success in Life. The challenge is to write twenty three drabbles with a limit of 500 words or less each. They must not be from the character that has these qualities point of view. You can only use the POV of a single character once.

**Prompts/ Table of Contents:**

Work Ethic

Compassion

Courage

Self-Control

Obedience

Discernment

Responsibility

Creativity

Organization

Resourcefulness

Wisdom

Patience

Integrity

Independence

Kindness

Common Sense

Humor

Flexibility

Love

Initiative

Friendliness

Wit

Pride

Example:

**~~Work Ethic~~**

_Box Ghost's POV words: 214_

Every day was the same routine. I would show up, BEWARE!, Phantom would fight me (ok, he would zap me once, most of the time), I got sucked into the thermos, I got back the Ghost Zone, I find my way out of the Ghost Zone (How? Trade secret), repeat the routine tomorrow. I had to admire his work ethic. Every day, anytime, any weather Phantom would show up, put me in the thermos and go back to doing whatever it was he was doing. Catch and release, catch and release, no matter how threatening (Beware!) the ghost was, Phantom always let them go. There were so many times that Phantom could have squished Skulker's tiny form or blasted a hole through Walker's head, but chose not to.

Even though no ghost took me seriously and I wasn't even considered a threat by the humans of Amity Park, Phantom captured me the same way he captured the more powerful ghosts. It made me feel like I was _'just'_ dangerous enough to deserve capture. That's why I showed up every day, because even by a tiny amount, Phantom took me seriously.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

"Helllloooo misplaced aggression," Phantom smirked deviously.

Then again… I have considered cutting it down to once a week.

**Author's Note:**

Well, there's the challenge and there's the first chapter, I hope that I actually complete it this time seeing is how I created it. Hope to see this elsewhere too. See you next chapter! : )


	2. Compassion

**~~Compassion~~**

_Desiree POV Version 2 Words: 320_

It was never meant to be this way. Children are supposed to want toys or sweets or the attention of the object of their affections. I never thought…

More wispy tears slid free from my eyes, drifting down to disappear on the painfully thin corpse in my arms.

_ Why?_

The girl could have wished the sickness away. I told her as much. But the bald girl kept repeating the wish, begging me to be the evil wish granting ghost that I had become. A cloud moved to reveal the moon, letting light briefly alight the shiny penny on the ground in front of me, payment for the wish.

"Desiree?"

The murmuring of the wishing fountain had silenced Phantom's approach. I felt my arms tense up, hugging the child closer. I didn't think of it until now. Phantom would surely destroy me for killing a human child. I snapped my head up to try to look at him, but my vision was blurry and all I could do was feel his gaze on me.

"S-she wished it. Her h-eart's de-di desire… she wished it… no one has EVER..." I hated how broken and helpless I sounded, but I couldn't stop. The words, the tears, started tumbling out faster, "I had to, I swear I didn't want to but she made me! She kept repeating it over and over again and I tried to get her to wish it away but she wouldn't listen to me! She said I would… That I would…"

Twist it. Corrupt it. Make the pain worse.

But I wouldn't have…

I never wanted…

A hand on my shoulder made me flinch. Phantom at my side, his hand resting on my shoulder. At any other time I would have fallen into a rage. Right now though, it was….comforting.

Even for an enemy, Phantom could spare some compassion.

I couldn't help but hate him a little for it.

**Author's Note:**

This whole thing started with this one-shot, I had it half-written in my mind when I thought of this challenge.


	3. Courage

**~~Courage~~**

_Tucker's POV words: 494_

I know that it is a cold hard fact in life that the human race was undeniably stupid. Seriously, Danny _Phantom_, Danny _Fenton_. If the world opened its eyes just a tiny bit wider we wouldn't have to worry about jumping through hoops to keep the secret. Of course then we would have to worry about the ghost hunters, the government, the media, and the scariest of them all, the 'Phans'. But there were other, more subtle, things that went unnoticed. The way Danny hid a limp while rushing to his next class, the bloodshot eyes drooping above black bags below them, the green-red stains on the occasional identical T-shirt (seriously how many of those does he have?), everything went without questions or concerns.

The greatest thing that went unnoticed, by human and ghost, friend and foe alike, was Danny's bravery.

People who knew wimpy Danny Fenton might laugh, especially Dash and his friends who made a habit of picking on the seemingly frail kid. Danny's own parents might smile politely and nod, "Of course he is," they would say.

They didn't know.

I didn't even see it until two months after Danny had gotten his powers.

Somewhere around one in the morning a loud thump woke me up from a particularly wonderful dream I was having. Something about me being the mayor of the city of the future. I practically fell out of bed, almost kicking Danny, who was lying on my bedroom floor. A bloody gash ripped across his chest as his green eyes were shaking the dark.

"D-do you have a f-first aid kit?" came Danny's shuddering question.

I knew Danny since I was a kid, my first and only friend for the two years before we met Sam. When we were six, Danny and I were playing at the park and he twisted his ankle. He had screamed and cried and didn't stop when his mom came to help. Now though, as blood poured from over his heart, he stayed quiet.

It hit me that Danny was half ghost, not immortal. He could actually die in battle one day, torn apart by some animal ghost or dissected by his parents if he was ever captured. As people watched him take hit after hit from the sidelines they didn't understand that he was risking his _life _for them.

Once Danny was patched up and gratefully asleep on the small couch in my room, I allowed myself to break down a little. I sat on my bed and tried to wrap my head around just how deep my friends and I were in this situation. Whatever happens, I knew that I had to keep Danny (and myself) from falling apart. Before I went back to sleep, I felt a small sense of pride creep into me. I knew the truth. I knew exactly how much courage Danny had. I had to be brave too, or I would be the one falling apart.


	4. Self-Control

**~~Self-Control~~**

_Spectra POV, Words: 425_

"Nervous, freak?" I sneered, trying to think of an exit strategy. Phantom had found me too soon, I hadn't even gotten ten middle schoolers depressed when he came swooping in to wreck everything. Bertrand hadn't even been able to buy me ten minutes to run.

He responded sooner than I expected, "A little. I hope that the kids got out of here all right, I know what a killjoy you can be."

Decent comeback, "The kids might be gone, but whose fault is it that they're in danger in the first place? I mean, you _are_ the reason why all ghosts are here."

When his eyebrows rose slightly, I took my window of opportunity and attacked with a glowing right hook, only to be blocked and pushed back toward the desks. I recovered quickly, but Phantom didn't seem to be looking for an opening.

"Nice one, Spectra. But we both know that's only half of the truth. The ghost portal would have worked eventually. Thinking about it, I kinda like the idea of me having the power to make things right."

Oh, _barf_. There goes that hero's complex again. What else have I got?

"Power is right, all for the price of your humanity. Face it kid, you're becoming more ghost than human by the day. It's only a matter of time before-"

I took the chance of throwing an ecto disk at him while he was distracted. Big mistake. He shielded himself while at the same time firing at me. The ecto blast hit my shoulder. His leg kicked me to the back wall. Through the daze I saw him leering at me from the spot he had been standing in the whole time.

I admit I lost my temper.

"How are you doing this?! You're supposed to be breaking! You're supposed to at least cringe! These are your insecurities, your FEARS! Why aren't you afraid? Why do you have this much control?!"

Phantom _laughed_, "Bullies, my parents, you."

The sound of his footsteps echoed in the silence of the empty room as he drew closer. Before today I had never feared the halfa, but the look on his face sent a wave of unease through me. He stopping a mere arm's length away, leaning over me ever so slightly, "Penelope Spectra, I'm afraid your services are no longer required."

There was a flash of blue light and the familiar pull of the ghost thermos and I knew that he was right. Phantom had learned self-control. I had no power over him now.


	5. Obedience

**~~Obedience~~**

_Clockwork's POV, Words: 496_

"You can't let it happen Clockwork! We forbid it!"

"You seem to think that I can stop him," I answered coolly, despite wanting nothing more than to laugh hysterically at their retinas, "I am not his master, and neither are you."

"You know full well that the only one he obeys is you!" The one on the left argued.

"I have never commanded him to do anything." It was true.

"Insolent-!" the one on the right started before the sound of the front door creaking open stopped him.

"Hellllooooo! Clockwork are you- oh, am I interrupting something?" Danny asked as he poked his head from behind one of the monitors.

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully, just to spite the Observants, "In fact they were just leaving."

I waved my staff and a giant clock unceremoniously pushed the two eye balls out of my lair.

Danny floated over, "What was that about?"

"Oh, they were just being killjoys again. I see you decided to stop by before visiting the Far Frozen."

"Yeah, it was either visit them now or have them holding a celebration in town tomorrow. Frostbite is the nicest person to ever strong arm me into doing something."

"He is good at that isn't he?" I should find out why the Observants haven't bugged him yet, "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"We'll probably just go out for dinner and come home to have 'special birthday fudge'. I _want_ to dosomething. I'm just not sure what. Any ideas?"

"At precisely 7:14 and twenty six seconds tomorrow morning you will able vote, join the army, get a tattoo, and… how are things going with Sam?"

"Good, why do you…?" Danny put two and two together, "Clockwork! I'm not spending my 18th birthday getting married!"

I laughed at the shade of red Danny was turning, "Just wishful thinking!"

"I'll just buy a lottery ticket or something!" Flustered and blushing, Danny turned to leave.

"One last thing," I called after him, "When your ghost sense goes off during dinner, you might want to let Valarie handle it."

"Ok…" Danny looked confused, but knew better than to ask, "Whatever you say, you're the Time Lord. See you later then."

After Danny left, I counted down from five on my fingers before letting myself give a very unprofessional punch to the air. I turned to one of my monitors and watched as Valarie chased a lion-like ghost through the restaurant Danny's family happened to be in. After the ensuing chaos, his parents will offer the chance to make it up to him for having those 'blasted ghosts' ruin his birthday. Satisfied that the future will stay the course, I quietly hummed to myself as I returned to monitor the other future events.

"And his lucky numbers will be 8, 23, 29, 42, 46, and 51."

I never commanded Danny to do anything, but that didn't make him any less obedient. Besides, with those grades he's been getting, he could really use $500,000,000.

**Author's Note:**

Danny's lucky numbers are from a fortune cookie fortune that I've kept for eight years. It reads : "You have a natural grace and consideration for others."


	6. Discernment

**~~Discernment~~**

_Vlad's POV, Words: 391_

I collapsed into my favorite chair the moment I got home. Another lair, gone up in smoke due to another failed plot. The losses were enormous this time, most of it could easily be replaced with a large check to one of my suppliers, but there were genetic formulas that I would _never_ be able to get back. It was disheartening seeing another plan fail, especially when I spend weeks and months of careful planning on each of them. But as everything comes together, Daniel, stupid, foolish, wonderful Daniel manages to wreck everything. I've wracked my mind trying to figure out how he does it, but the only answer I had kept me awake at night.

I could never fool Daniel.

It wasn't just me though, Daniel had an excellent ability to discern if a ghost was friend or foe. I cringe when I unwillingly remember that the boy developed this skill _after_ we met.

Even before I told him who, what I was, he suspected something was wrong. That's why I revealed myself when I did, in an effort to be honest with the young halfa. To let him know that he needn't be alone like I was, that he wouldn't face years of trying to master dangerous and frightening powers. I offered my hand of friendship, and he slapped it away.

I didn't expect the child to be so…so… pious. Where was the teenage rebellion? The apathy against the world? Where was the defiance of his parents I was hoping for? He didn't even pause to consider the fortune that I had to offer.

Daniel marked me as his enemy, I had no choice but to do the same.

But one day it will be different. One day he won't be my enemy, he'll be my son. Maddie will be my wife and Jack will be gone. Tomorrow I will make the necessary calls and sign what I need to make a new lab. Right now though, I needed to sleep today off.

As I crawled into bed, that pathetic little voice at the back of my head started antagonizing me again. _It will never happen. He will always know the truth. You can't hide it from him. He will always see you for what you are._

_Monster._

It's the third time this week I've need the sleeping pills.

**Author's Note:**

That little voice antagonizes me too, it says 'why aren't you writing something?'


	7. Responsibility

**~~Responsibility~~**

_Walker's POV Words:372_

I glared at the paperwork that had invaded my office desk and part of the walls around me. Plasmius was adamant in his demands that Skulker and I provide a continuous stream of non- sentient and semi-sentient ghosts to shove through the ghost portal. As far as I know it's a part of his plan to have Phantom fight to exhaustion. It's a decent plan, but its hell to make happen. Most of my men are out trying to find more animalistic ghosts because those sentient enough to figure out what we were doing either banded together to defend themselves or know how to hide. Damn this was getting really old, really fast. If Plasmius just let me…

But the elder halfa was clear that I wasn't to willfully go after the child again, I could wait, the younger halfa was bound to cross paths with me again. Then, Phantom would be all mine. I just hope that his sidekicks would tag along with him, if I could get his hands on one of them Phantom would be at my mercy.

Plasmius was clearly insane, for lots of reasons, but he actually believes that Phantom will one day give in and be his son. With an obsession like that, the older halfa was more ghost than human. It makes me wonder what would happen if he met some unfortunate 'accident', would he die like a human or just become full ghost? Not that I would ever try something on him, it would be against the rules.

Phantom though, he had broken the rules; illegal human contraband in the Ghost zone, prison break, insubordination, prison break, overthrowing Prince Argon in his own territory, and prison break. But the one crime that Phantom committed, the one crime that deserved obliteration, was creating the ghost portal.

I know it was his parents that built it, but it was him that got it to work. Ever since that day the Ghost Zone was in an unorganized chaos. Phantom takes responsibility for the ghosts that trespass into his world, but it isn't enough. He's responsible for this whole mess, he should suffer for it. Slowly, painfully, locked away in one of the isolation cells, he will suffer.

**Author's Note:**

Walker is a fun character to have his head opened up and examined. :)


	8. Creativity

**~~Creativity~~**

_Mr. Lancer's POV, Words: 500_

Clipboard in hand, I made my rounds around the park as the students set up their booths. _Great Expectations_ these kids would be the death of me. After scolding the teens in charge of the balloon stand for messing around and resolving a crisis at the snack booth, I returned to my list. I internally groaned when I realized who was next.

Daniel Fenton.

The Winter Festival was one of the biggest events that the high school put together and I didn't want to entrust anything too demanding (or important) to my most troubling student. Unfortunately, Mr. Fenton was tardy the day my homeroom received their tasks and were just about finished dividing up duties when he arrived. The only job that didn't require showing up to meetings or team practices was providing a centerpiece for the baking contest table display.

I wanted to trust Daniel, but he couldn't always be trusted to bring his homework in, or show up on time, or stay awake during class. It was heartbreaking; he was a good student at the beginning of the year. But a few weeks into the first quarter he changed, started getting into trouble, his grades started falling and he always seemed so tired. I sent a silent prayer to the great playwrights that he would come through.

My prayers were answered.

Standing center on the reinforced table was a three by three foot ice sculpture of an impossibly intricate snowflake set inside a circular banner reading "Casper High's Winter Festival". Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson were chatting away as they appeared to be just finishing setting it in place.

"-looks great." Ms. Manson, or 'Sam', was saying.

Mr. Fenton blushed from his 'not girlfriend's' compliment, yes, even _**I**_ knew about their 'not relationship', "Yeah, it was a pain to get right. But I'm happy with the way it turned out, it's one of my best sculptures yet."

"YOU did this?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Daniel spun his head around so fast I was afraid he would break his thin neck, "HI Mr. Lancer! How long were you standing there, exactly?"

"You made this ice sculpture?" I was ashamed at the disbelief in my voice, but the idea that _Daniel_ created this masterpiece was outrageous.

"Uh yeah! It's a hobby I don't talk much about and would really appreciate if you never ever mentioned to anybody ever again that would be _great_."

"Why would you want to hide a talent like this? This is by far the most creative centerpiece I've ever seen! You could have a career in this if you wanted."

"I-I could!?"

"Of course! You have real talent, Mr. Fenton."

Daniel looked shocked, and then he gave me a genuine smile. Something that has only been seen by his friends and family, and lately hasn't been seen at all. He thanked me and went off with his 'not girlfriend'. Hmm, maybe there was hope for him after all...


	9. Organization

~~_Organization_~~

**Technus POV Version 3, Words 492**

I Technus! Master of all technology! Have discovered the most horrifying secret of the halfa-child. After finally cracking the code to the halfa's computer this morning, I was planning on deleting his files then crashing his computer, but the first document I tried to destroy was deceptively titled "The History of Evolution". The problem? The page count was too high for any sane child to write for a project. I scrolled down a bit and discovered the terrifying truth.

Phantom kept records on his enemies.

Detailed, informed, and creepily revealing records. Everything he knew, be it general statistics to weaknesses to an entire history of when, where, and how the ghost was fought was meticulously organized into this document. Even the Box Ghost got a whopping twenty pages dedicated to him. I can never **un-see** any of this, sure a lot of it was funny, but it was disturbing how much the child knew about his foes. There were things about _me_ here that even _**I**_ didn't even know. I was re-reading some entries when the distant sound of conversation and the sound of an opening door forced me to look out from the computer screen.

"I can't believe Skulker did that!" Phantom complained to his friends, "Where does he even _get_ a herd of bison?"

"Hey, on the bright side PE is cancelled until they can fix the gym and the sports field!" his regrettably techno-savvy friend cheered.

"Tucker! How can you be happy about innocent animals being forced to stampede across a school campus? They were scared to death! Skulker's lucky I know a few people willing to take them back where they belong or _I _would be the one roundhouse kicking him into the ground." Phantom's 'not girlfriend' growled.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when-" Phantom turned his head and looked right at me.

For a long moment we just stared at each other.

I was the first to recover.

"How on Earth did you know my shoe size!?"

It took Phantom a moment to answer, "When your footprint made an indent in my gut two months ago."

"Where the hell did you find this picture of the Lunch Lady?"

"The one where she's winning the state beauty contest? Old newspaper archive."

"And the stuff about the Box Ghost?"

"All true, the Box Ghost has hundreds of family members just like him all over the country."

"And _please _tell me that Spectra does not know you have this picture of her before she died."

"She doesn't, I'm saving that one for an emergency. The fact that she died from breast cancer shouldn't be used against her."

"And the-?"

There was a hissing pain in my digital form and I suddenly noticed Tucker holding a plugged in PDA, sending the anti-virus throughout the computer.

"I will return! I haven't gotten to Walker's page yet!" I screamed as I fled.

I had to chuckle, oh the blackmail possibilities…

**Author's Note:**

Summer Break is here... I know I should write more... But I recently discovered Dr. Who...so yeah...EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!


	10. Resourcefullness

**~~Resourcefulness~~**

**Kwan's POV, Words: 498**

"WHO CHANGED THE RECIPIE!?"

The psycho lunch lady ghost roared to her captive audience.

And I mean that captive part literally, as soon as she appeared she blocked the doors with grey ooze that looked a lot like the tuna surprise that was served yesterday. I look over at my fellow A-listers who were cowering with me behind the overturned lunch table. All of us were trying to stay quiet because the ghost seemed more focused on the kitchen right now to remember we were here. Dash was freaking out, but trying really hard to hide it, Star was curled up and on the verge of tears and Paulina… Well, Paulina was downright excited because she knew that any moment Danny Phantom will come flying in to save the day.

Something behind us exploded, sending red chunks of sloppy joe (at least I _**hope **_that's what it was) flying.

I hope Phantom would get to saving the day soon, we've been here for nearly ten minutes and the ghost was running out of stuff to destroy in the kitchen. There wasn't any sign of the town superhero anywhere, the only thing we could see from our hiding place was Fenton, his loser friends, and a couple of nerds hiding behind their own table near one of the doors. For some reason he was waving his arms like… was he trying to get my attention?

Looks like it, as soon as he saw that was looking at him, he threw a lunch bag my way. He motioned me to open it. I looked at my friends, who just shrugged, so I opened it. Inside was an apple (probably used to weigh down the bag) and a note that read 'we have an escape plan, do Paulina and Star have any hairspray? Send it back in the bag.' I handed the note to Paulina and Star, Paulina shook her head but Star nodded. She carefully unzipped her purse and pulled out a small can.

When I threw the bag back, I cringed at the sound of clanking metal from the bag as it landed near their table. Thankfully the psycho ghost didn't notice. Now nerds seemed to be fumbling with some kind of contraption.

A fiery explosion erupted from the nerds' table and before any of us could figure out what happened Fenton shouted "Run for it!"

The door was now wide open and as I ran past Fenton, I noticed the contraption in his hands. A Bunsen burner and the can of hairspray had been mashed into a makeshift flamethrower. I wouldn't be able to admit it, but that was pretty cool. I guess resourcefulness is just something you pick up when your freaky parents hunt ghosts.

Soon everybody was outside (and Phantom had finally showed up.) Dash and I were gasping for breath.

"Hey Dash, how 'bout we lay off Fenton for a week?"

"Make it three days, Paulina's upset that Phantom didn't save her."

"Works for me."

**Author's Note:**

Finally found some motivation to keep writing, next chapter will be up in a few days.


	11. Wisdom

~~Wisdom ~~

**Frostbite's POV, Words 445**

I charged towards the howling cries coming from the children's ice fort, a sword already in my claws as I feared the worst. There hadn't been an attack from foreign ghosts in ages, we had prayed to stay in peacetime a little longer. A wall of snow was no match for my claws as I thundered closer to the crying.

The Great One was visiting today and I took the liberty of introducing him to the youngest members of our clan. After seeing the cub's so awestruck, Phantom decided to start a snowball fight to 'break the ice'. When I was distracted by one of the children, I heard a cautioned shout and then a scream of pain.

I rounded a snow bank and saw that Phantom was already there, soothing the child and checking the injury. It was the smaller one, the six year old who I recalled was named Sharpfang, who hand been crying. By the time I caught up to them the cub was only whimpering, listening to what the Great One was saying.

"-you're really very strong. The first time I broke my leg I passed out in an alleyway for an hour. Setting a bone was one of the first things I learned to do." Phantom called the ice to him and created a well-formed a splint to the cub's leg in place. "There, that should hold up for now." He noticed me then, remorse creased his features and his voice had become a whisper. "He fell from one of the walls we made, I'm sorry. I should have been watching them better."

He actually believed it was his fault, didn't he? I had the overwhelming urge to hug the halfa child, to shield him from the world that had caused that terrible wisdom to take hold of him. Wisdom that came from bloody battles and fear and exhaustion. The tragedy of it all wasn't lost on me. The Great One had earned his title, earned it in pain and struggle. He was a child, he might not even understand the tragedy of what he has gone through, he might not even consider what his life without him risking his fragile human life every day.

"Fear not, Great One, we consider breaking a bone a milestone of life. Come now Sharpfang, you get a present when you get home."

The other cubs had taken notice of the two's absence and Phantom went to inform them. Sharpfang sniffed and smiled while reaching to be picked up, "Great One smart."

"He is wise child, wise."

I could only pray that no one in my clan becomes as wise as the Great One.

Author's Note:

Lame ending is lame. Oh well, at least I posted it. The season 2's finale of Dr. Who broke my nerd heart. I wish Frostbite would give me a hug. No guarantees when the next chapter will be but it is half-written. Ciao Ciao All!


	12. Patience

~~Patience~~

**Jazz's POV, Words:489**

I scowled at the smoldering mass in front of me.

"Great, I've shot another civilian."

"It's ok Jazz, I used to do it all the time," Danny tried to comfort me, "Do you want to try again?"

"Nah, we've been at this for hours, we should probably take a break."

With a nod, Danny shut off the target simulation and the rest of the cardboard cutouts slid back into their hiding places. It was ironic really, mom and dad had no idea that their so called 'worst enemy' actually used their own lab as a headquarters and training ground. We headed upstairs and before he could head for the couch I nudged him into the kitchen. He was too thin, and I know he was skipping breakfast too often. Thankfully he didn't argue, he used to, but I think he's gotten used to it.

"Want anything?" I wasn't what you call a chef, but I wasn't anywhere near as bad as my parents.

"Just cereal," Danny said over his shoulder as he picked out his favorite sugar cereal form the pantry. We fell into a comfortable silence as he fixed his cereal and I started putting together a sandwich.

When he and I finished, I thought it would be a good time to bring it up.

"Danny, I- well Tucker, Sam, and I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"Danny, you're not getting enough sleep. Ghosts have been showing up more at night now and it's been wearing you down. The three of us have decided that together we could patrol a few nights out of the week so you could get some sleep.

"Jazz I-"

"I know you can handle it now Danny, but for how long? You're going to burn yourself out like this. It's bad enough you come home bleeding every week but adding sleep deprivation is a path to-!"

"Jazz…" The quietness of his voice stunned me out of my argument, "I appreciate your help when we fight together, but I can't let you out on patrol without me being awake too. What if a more powerful ghost is on the prowl and you have to call me in? By the time I wake up and find you guys something terrible could happen. I know that's a part of the job but the longer we go without you guys getting injured enough for our parents to notice the better."

I think I realized it then, with his firm, gentle voice replacing the former argumentative stance, he was being patient with me. Like a parent being patient with their child, or a teacher with a difficult student. When did the roles switch? When did he become the older brother?

"Ok," I answered lamely, but I wasn't done just yet, "Don't think you've heard the last of this little brother, one way or another I will find a way to help you."

He smiled, "I know sis, I know."

**Author's Note:**

I can't remember which episode the cardboard cut outs were featured in but the idea is cannon. So my sister and I are trying this new thing about Thursday being the day she reviews and edits whatever I have so I hope it means I'll update more often but no promises.


End file.
